


once there was a way to get back home

by DuendeJunior



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior/pseuds/DuendeJunior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Há meses Miller tenta ler o livro, mas nunca consegue passar daquela frase. - L/OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	once there was a way to get back home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tangerina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerina/gifts).



> Morg amada, tá aqui a L/Miller que disse que ia escrever. Não sei se tá melhor que "Matematicamente Falando", mas em número de caracteres está maior e espero que isso conte pra alguma coisa.
> 
> Colocando "angst" nas tags só por precaução, etc.
> 
> *insira aqui coraçãozinho que meu teclado me impede de fazer no momento*

“ _Me diga o nome de um herói que foi feliz._ ”

Miller nunca consegue passar dessa frase.

Há quase cinco meses ela tenta terminar de ler o livro; há quase cinco meses ela chega na mesma página e encara as mesmas palavras como se elas fossem algum tipo de ofensa pessoal.

Miller sabe o que acontece no resto do livro - a narrativa conta como Aquiles foi enviado à corte de outro rei, vestido com roupas de donzela e escondido entre as damas de companhia de uma princesa estrangeira até que Pátroclo o reencontrou e eles navegaram de cabeça erguida para Tróia. Ela leu livros sobre mitologia grega o suficiente no orfanato para saber como termina, como sempre termina - Pátroclo morto e Aquiles de luto decidindo que o mundo dos vivos já não lhe pertence mais. Ela sabe até que Aquiles jurou que seria o primeiro herói a ser feliz, após listar todos os modos como os outros heróis não o foram, num momento em que seus olhos conseguiram se desgrudar da sentença fatídica.

Ela também sabe por que continua agarrada a esse trecho.

“ _Me diga o nome de um herói que foi feliz._ ”

L já era, do jeito dele. E L teria sido ainda mais, se tivesse voltado do Japão.

L teria derrotado mais um criminoso e teria voltado a seus arquivos em busca de mais um caso a resolver, e Miller teria ligado para ele para repreendê-lo por tê-la deixado ficar sabendo do feito pela televisão em vez de avisá-la pessoalmente, e ele teria dito que queria algum doce qualquer que não tinha encontrado no Japão e perguntaria - do jeito que ele sempre perguntava, como se não houvesse uma interrogação no final e ele estivesse do lado dela, observando e comentando - se ela continuava sujando o chão de vermelho quando pintava.

E ela diria que talvez. E ele seria feliz.

E ela seria feliz. Preocupada, cansada, pés manchados de vermelho. E feliz.

 _Seria_. Futuro do pretérito. Possibilidade passada.

Talvez fosse assim com todo herói, com todo Aquiles - todas as chances de ser feliz no passado, e a tragédia final que soterra os bons momentos mas leva seu nome à glória. E para os que ficam para trás, as histórias. E a falta de respostas.

Ao lado dela, Valentina mia e, decidindo que era sua hora de monopolizar as atenções, lhe dá uma cabeçada no quadril.

\- Que foi - Miller diz com um suspiro, jogando o livro em cima da mesa de centro e deixando que ela suba em seu colo. A gata se ajeita, e o pelo dela é macio nos dedos de Miller, e a luz do sol da tarde que entra pelas frestas da persiana enche a sala de luz pálida e sombras finas. O apartamento nunca pareceu tão vazio.

Miller joga um dos braços sobre os olhos, e deixa as lágrimas virem.


End file.
